


Betony's Arrival

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [72]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Steins;Gate, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Books, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Betony's Arrival

Betony knocks on the door to Vanessa and Kevin's apartment and Vanessa comes to get it. "Hey Betony. Thanks."

"It's all good. I told Kevin if he still doesn't feel well in a few days we can talk about medicine that might help. But I'm here for additional support if either of you need it."

Vanessa nods. "He's in the bedroom still... I'm not sure what's wrong exactly. He's... Very clingy even though the little one isn't front anymore."

"This is new. It's very normal for anxiety to peak when that happens. And he's a touch-dominant so he's looking for grounding contact. I'll talk with him, just call when your breakfast gets here and we'll come out."

Vanessa nods. "Suzuha-san dropped off her book basket... Which of these do you recommend to start?"

Betony pokes through the basket and pulls out two books: _Amongst Ourselves_ and _Someone I Know Has Multiple Personalities_. "These two to start. You and Kevin have to share the first one. You want to read the back mostly. The second is for you specifically, though it's a bit dated." She continues poking through the book basket and pulls out _United We Stand_. "I'm going to take this one for Kevin now."

Vanessa nods. "Thanks. I'm going to read until the food gets here. I'll call you."


End file.
